


Cat Cuddles (A Fanart+Fanfic oneshot)

by Autumnal_Leaves



Series: Jitushmann in Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020), Shubh Mangal Zyada Saavdhan (2020) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cats, Angst, Chibi, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fanart, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, One Shot, Sleepy Cuddles, fanart and fanfic concept, jitushmann as cats, smzs deleted scenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24256549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumnal_Leaves/pseuds/Autumnal_Leaves
Summary: A twist with the 'aap hi duniya ho' deleted scene with Jitushmann as cats, written with chibi fanarts.
Relationships: Kartik Singh & Sunaina Tripathi
Series: Jitushmann in Alternate Universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1661752
Comments: 9
Kudos: 30





	Cat Cuddles (A Fanart+Fanfic oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> initially I had posted it on my ig. but then I thought, why not post it here. After all it can pass as a pathetic excuse of a fanfiction!

"I'm so-sowwy, Ka-Kartik!" Aman repeatedly chokes on his tears, "pwease don't leabe me".

He feels pathetic, for leaving when he was needed the most. He's a coward,he knows. So why would someone love him inspite of his cowardice? Instead of putting up a brave front, he had locked himself inside & had agreed to whatever his parents had told him to do.

He has failed Kartik!

Seeing his love, beaten up after the storm had died down, another storm wells up in him. He could have protected him.

Pearly tears gathers in his eyes as he faces Kartik, unable to see through the tears that Kartik's also shaking with silent sniffles.

He's also not unaffected by the reality. "Aman! Don't cr-cry! See, I'm with you. Never gonna leave you, sweet!".

It kills Kartik, thinking how much Aman's going through right now. The flag hanging by one shoulder, Kartik crawls upto him, throws himself up on the other.

Aman is coherent in his state with words of apologies, and Kartik repeatedly shakes his head, and tries to fight away the insecurities building up in Aman.

He rubs his back, wipes away the tears, nudges his nose up in the crook, and looks into Aman's eyes & gives a watery smile, "U are the only one for me, Aman", Aman nods desperately, for himself, and for his lover, "it's getting cold, wear something", Aman manages to say between his sobs.

Kartik chuckles, Aman will always be the mother hen, even when crying. "Ya- then how bout we have our comfort snuggle, hm?” Kartik calmly says, it's a time for a snuggle, for both of them & Aman can only nod at the suggestion, coz it is the only medicine for now. They need each other, as like every other who need someone of their own.

what I mainly do is chibi art.. if you liked them, and want to see some more, here's my ig account <https://www.instagram.com/aneshb25>

**Author's Note:**

> ok, so that was it. tell me in the comments whether you liked it or not! and don't forget to leave Kudos! Ta~~


End file.
